


Are You Cold?

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, major character death was my failings as a writer lmao, not-angsty-death-i-assure-you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain isn't as fun as they make it out to be. In all actuality, it's quite cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Cold?

"When is this rain gonna stop?" Nepeta bemoaned, taking shelter under Karkat's red umbrella. "It's freezing cold!" Her footsteps paled beneath Karkat's as the rain pattered around them, splashing them slightly with drops of water every so often.

"Jesus, it's not that bad," Karkat retorted, rolling his eyes. He'd been in conditions like this before, coming from rainy Chicago, so it wasn't new to him. However, Nepeta was out of her element, and apparantly cold.

"Says the one completely under the umbrella," Nepeta snapped, her jaw set and her eyes narrowed. Karkat reaffirmed his grip on the umbrella before answering.

"Look, it's your fault you didn't bring a coat," Karkat told her, adding,"And your tennis shoes are falling apart, anyway." Nepeta shot him a look.

"At least _you_ have something to keep _you_ warm," Nepeta complained, rubbing her arms," _I'm_ walking here, about to die of hypothermia, while _you_ couldn't be warmer."

"Look, do you want my jacket or not?" Karkat asked swiftly, looking down at Nepeta. Nepeta nearly stopped in her tracks, eyes widened, and slightly startled. She looked up at Karkat.

"But, then, _you'll_ be cold," Nepeta answered, leaning in slightly. Karkat shrugged softly, not really caring all that much.

"I've got the umbrella, after all," Karkat explained, and, after a moment of prolonged silence, said,"Look, do you want it or not, it's a simple question."

Nepeta pursed her lips for a moment before carefully answering,"Yeah, I want it."

Karkat handed Nepeta the umbrella for a moment as he shrugged it off, most of the warmth leaving him. He took the umbrella back and gave her the jacket in return, watching her as she pulled it on. It was slightly too big for her, which meant her hands were only a little visible from the sleeves. Well, if that wasn't really _fucking_ cute, he didn't know what was.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

God, she must've been cold, for her cheeks were tinged pink and he noticed his were doing the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ive come back six months later, revived from my death, to tell you all im still katnep trash
> 
> also, explanation!!!!! i have none except i got into undertale and have been writing unpublished stories for that LMAO  
> I should make another angsty katnep fic, this one I wrote months ago and didn't post, but i still remember all the crying i caused many of you from breakeven lmaooooo


End file.
